The Forgotten Year Books Signings of the Glee Club
by Vii Zee
Summary: What the Glee Club seniors have written into their year books from the other members of Glee.


Below is a collection of the year book signings found from one Glee member to another in their respective year books.

**NB: **Of course, these are just a fan interpretation.

**-0-**

**Rachel Berry**

": )" – Finn Hudson

"Keep singing, Rachel" – Artie Abrams

"Good luck, Miss Berry. You'll be great! See you on the red carpet xoxo" – Mercedes Jones

"Do your best at NYADA, for the both of us!" – Kurt Hummel

"Good luck in the city!" – Blaine Anderson

"Thank you : )" – Tina Cohen-Chang

"Good luck, my Jewish-American Princess ; )" – Noah Puckerman

"To me, you'll always shine bright. Good luck out there, Rach!" – Mike R Chang

"Thanks for the chapstick. LOL JK good luck out there : ) And thanks for finding me in that strip club when you did!" – Sam Evans

"See you in NYC" – Quinn Fabray

"Look after yourself RuPal, Berry, and I better get a signed playbill of your first sold out performance on Broadway!" – Santana Lopez

"Please don't eat the big apple, Rachel, or the worms won't have anywhere to live. Xoxo" – Brittany S Pierce

**-0-**

**Finn Hudson**

"I love you" – Rachel Berry

"Look after yourself, you gentle giant" – Artie Abrams

"Thanks for being a good brother…" – Kurt Hummel

"Now it's your turn to sit down, Finn. I'm taking over Glee Club!" – Blaine Anderson

"Thanks, bro" – Noah Puckerman

"Thanks for everything, man" – Sam Evans

"I'm so sorry, for everything" – Quinn Evans

"Good riddance, Fetus-Face" – Santana Lopez

"You hurt my girlfriend again, I'll rip you a new one xoxo" – Brittany S Pierce

**-0-**

**Mercedes Jones**

"I am so proud of you, Mercedes! I'm sure you'll be the next Queen of Soul, and you'll make Aretha jealous!" – Rachel Berry

"Good luck in LA, Mercedes!" – Finn Hudson

"I love you, my fabulous diva" – Kurt Hummel

"Remember when we sang that solo after Sectionals? : ) I'll miss you!" – Tina Cohen-Chang

"Be good, Miss Lady-is-a-Tramp ; )" – Noah Puckerman

"I love you" – Sam Evans

"I am so proud of you, Mercedes. Look after yourself, OK? Thanks for everything!" – Quinn Fabray

"Can't wait to hear your new sound when it's recorded, babe! Troubletones 4eva! Xoxo" – Santana Lopez

"Thank you for making Santana happy : ) You're gonna be great out there!" – Brittany S Pierce

**-0-**

**Kurt Hummel**

"How will I survive New York without my best gay?! Please don't forget me, Kurt, I know I never will forget you! You will always be my Guy-linda, and I'll always be your Elphaba : )" – Rachel Berry

"Hey bro, thanks for everything" – Finn Hudson

"Good luck, Kurt! I'll miss you xoxo" – Mercedes Jones

"I love you : ) I'll miss you! Please don't forget me…" – Blaine Anderson

"You were always a fabulous Beyonce xoxo Go get 'em, Kurt!" – Tina Cohen-Chang

"I'm sorry about what I did to you before Glee Club. You will always be my boy, Kurt, from now on! Good luck out there, man" – Noah Puckerman

"Truth: I always thought your sashay was kinda cool" – Mike R Chang

"Thanks for everything, Kurt. I should really give you that jacket back…" – Sam Evans

"I'm sorry for all the differences we had in our lives before. Take care of yourself, Kurt" – Quinn Fabray

"Thanks, Kurt." – Santana Lopez

"You will always be the most unicorn of them all xoxo" – Brittany S Pierce

**-0-**

**Noah Puckerman**

"You are, and always will be, an amazing man, Noah Puckerman. Take care of yourself. ILY" – Rachel Berry

"Thanks bro" – Finn Hudson

"You know, for a doofus, you're pretty smart" – Artie Abrams

"Hey, Jewish-white-boy, keep singing" – Mercedes Jones

"For all its worth, I forgive you" – Kurt Hummel

"Thanks for helping me out in WSS…and for being a cool guy. Good luck!" – Mike R Chang

"Remember when we first met and you asked me about the tennis ball thing? The answer is 'two'" – Sam Evans

"I don't regret it, none of it" – Quinn Fabray

"Look after yourself, Puckerman. Don't hurt yourself" – Santana Lopez

"I don't get it. I'm smarter than you. How am I not graduating?  
Good luck out there, Puck! : )" – Brittany S Pierce

**-0-**

**Mike R Chang**

"Shine brightly, Mr Chang xoxo" – Rachel Berry

"I never told you this, but I think we would have made an awesome dance team if…you know…" – Artie Abrams

"You're a fabulous dancer and a wonderful dresser. Look after Tina and yourself" – Kurt Hummel

"I love you Panda Bear xoxo" – Tina Cohen-Chang

"Dude if I don't get tickets to your first show I'll kill you" – Noah Puckerman

"I wish we talked more" – Quinn Fabray

"Hey Boy-Chang, keep those feet nimble. Brittany needs a dance partner when she makes it big" – Santana Lopez

"You were the best dance partner I ever had. Except for Santana. But you were pretty good for a boy." – Brittany S Pierce

**-0-**

**Quinn Fabray**

"You are so damn pretty See you in NYC! Thank you so much for the train tickets! Xoxo" – Rachel Berry

"You're pretty cool you know" – Finn Hudson

"I'm glad you got out of your chair. Now keep praying to that God of yours so I can get out of mine ; )" – Artie Abrams

"Keep singing, sister!" – Mercedes Jones

"Stay fabulous xoxo" – Kurt Hummel

"You were one of the best friends I could ever ask for. And you totally rocked the grunge look xoxo" – Tina Cohen-Chang

"I love you Stay safe, Quinn" – Noah Puckerman

"Did I ever tell you I totally had a crush on you in fifth grade? Take care, Quinn!" – Mike R Chang

"Thank you for being my first friend at the school other than Kurt : )" – Sam Evans

"You can't break up the Unholy Trinity, Quinnie! Britt and I aren't leaving you that easily ; ) See you around, OK? Xoxo" – Santana Lopez

"Stay safe, Quinn. And don't go pink again." – Brittany S Pierce

**-0-**

**Santana Lopez**

"Good luck, Santana. You truly are a shining star" – Rachel Berry

"Troubletones Sister 4 lyf. Haha, take care, Satan! And remember to look after that girlfriend of yours!" – Mercedes Jones

"Good luck out there, Santana. At least I know that there's one other member of the gay community out there who is strong enough to change the world. Stay strong and take care of Brittany" – Kurt Hummel

"Look after yourself, hot stuff" – Noah Puckerman

"Look after Brittany, OK? I need my dance partner intact when I come get her ; ) Be good out there!" – Mike R Chang

"I will always be your Trouty Mouth" – Sam Evans

"This isn't the last you've seen me! I'll be seeing you and Brittany as often as I can, OK? They can never break up the Unholy Trinity xoxo" – Quinn Fabray

"I love you I love you I love you so much. I'm going to miss you so much. I'm so so so so proud of you. Please don't leave me here. I love you Santana" – Brittany S Pierce


End file.
